


Captivity

by Eryn



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gags, Imprisonment, Loki plays it safe, NO torture, interrogating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dealing with Loki's imprisonment on Asgard after the events of 'The Avengers'. No pairings yet</p><p> </p><p>  <i>As far as Loki is concerned, being imprisoned is boring.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning Imprisonment

As far as Loki is concerned, being imprisoned is boring. The cuffs have been replaced with irremovable wristbands. A similar set is adorning his ankles. And the gag has been put away as well. Instead he has thin strips around his face, outlining where the gag used to sit. It allows him to eat and drink on his own, unsupervised. But it makes it impossible to speak. It is intensely boring, being grounded like that. Because that's essentially what has happened. Good Odin has grounded his wayward son, confined him to his personal chambers with his books and his weapons and everything he could wish for but the one thing he wants. 

Privacy, approval and a chance to be who he is. Because this, this is all a lie. The pale skin and the black hair and the polite half smile he gives Thor whenever he comes to pester him. He's just grateful he never brings his friends. Because with the warrior three around he likely wouldn't be able to contain himself. And no matter how good he is with a dagger, he's no match for any of them. He's always worked with magic. He's interwoven his power into his fighting, used illusions and words to make them do what he wanted so he could land the deciding blow. But now, with his words and his magic shut away he's esentially one third of what he was before. 

He can't even access his jotnar heritage, curse on it. And he isn't allowed near the Casket, so he can't bring it forth. He's sure that, if he induced his true form to show, the cuffs would make sure he stayed that way until Odin spelled him pale again. But he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be stuck in a monster's body, just another reason for everybody to ridicule him. Because he knows the talking that goes on behind his back. He hears it whenever he's forced out of solitude and _permitted_ to share a feast, hears the whispers behind his back as mechanically finishes the plates in front of him, intend to get back to his rooms and the peace they offer. Boredom is infinitely better than sitting here and listening to Thor boast about his midgardian friends and their latest heroic feat. He's happy no one expects him to contribute because there's little good he has to say about Midgardians, beside the ease with which they can be controlled, and how exquisite it is to see them cry. He's also quite fond of the archer, who was smart and strong and provided such valuable intel before he invaded the helicarrier.


	2. Frigga

The only person he welcomes into his chambers is his adopted mother - and it hurts him to think of her as such. But he won't lie to himself. No matter what they claim, they're not kin. They're strangers who play and pretend. But still he welcomes Frigga, who asks nothing of him but an hour of his time. She doesn't care what he does in that hour as long as he is close to her while she reads or does delicate needlework. It is a blessing to have her, because as long as she visits with him, Thor stays away, as does everyone else intend on bothering him.

Frigga just sits in silence and watches her son work or rage or read. She seems completely impassive and Loki is grateful for it. At first he was weary about her presence, but she doesn't judge him when the need to pace overcomes him, lips moving but no noise escaping as he rages and raves against Thor and Asgard and everything else under the sun. She doesn't look down at him when he takes her into the garden and spends an hour weeding and watering, lowering himself to such menial tasks he can no longer accomplish with magic. It's degrading, having to crawl around in the dirt like that, but he'd never trust a servant with this. The magically controlled microclimates are permanent, but they need careful handling and he won't see his herbs and magic plants die just because some menial didn't know herb from weed and warm from cold. 

She doesn't care for him exercising though and Loki thinks perhaps she sees enough senseless violence from Thor, so he keep that away from her. No matter she isn't his mother, he still doesn't want to see her frown, so he practices when she's away and instead brings out his lyre while she sits and quietly guides her needles through cloth.

He cannot sing the sagas to the tunes he plays, but they both know the text and sometimes, when they are both relaxed, Frigga will hum the tune as she works. Loki has no idea what it is she's working on, but he also doesn't try to figure it out. It's a heavy velvet in a deep blue and from how it drapes over his skirts it might be a tunic of sorts. It doesn't matter to him. No matter if its a tunic or not and wether she embroilders it with flowers or deers or simple knots is all the same to him. When it's done it'll go to Odin or Thor or another noble warrior. He'll see it then.


	3. Interrogation - First try

The first time they question him, his captors spend an hour binding his hands to the armrests of his chair. They use magic and rope and cloth until he can't so much is twitch a muscle before they remove the gag. It is amusing, Loki thinks, that they still deem him this dangerous. With the cuffs subduing his magic he'd need more than his hands to curse them. Then again, it's also amusing that they think he'll start talking just because they removed the gag.

He simply sits and stares at them, back straight and regal in his high backed chair while his interrogators try to draw the truth from him. What happened as he fell? Why did he attack Midgard? Why didn't he let Thor reason with him? What happened with the Chitauri?  
He just stays silent. He has had much practice at being silent and even more at making his disdain obvious with the curl of his lips and the tilt of his head. They get impatient, angry and annoyed at his lack of cooperation. But apparently the allfather has decided that he's not to be tortured...yet. So after two hours spend ignoring them, they gag him once more before they release his hands.

They are confused because he doesn't fight them. But Loki knows it wouldn't do him any good to fight. He is tied to the chair so he can't run. And he can't fight them effectively without his magic. So he lets himself be gagged again and lead to his rooms where his brother is waiting, looking hopeful. He wished they'd have kept him a few more hours so he wouldn't have to suffer Thor's chatter, his tales of Midgard and his admonishment about his silence. He doesn't care that it's important he tell them. He doesn't care that his sentence, once Odin can be bothered to lay it out, will depend on what he sais. There's nothing to say and he makes it a point to ignore Thor. Instead he picks up his lyre and draws from it the loudest notes he can, using music to drown out Thor's chatter until his brother, adoped brother he reminds himself, finally leaves him alone, looking much like a kicked puppy. Loki doesn't care how much it breaks Thor's heart to see him like this. The big oaf has never much concerned himself with Loki's heart, so why should he bother with Thor's?


	4. Odin

When the king visits him, and those visits are few and far between, Loki shows him all the deference a king deserves. It's almost satisfying to see the expression of discontent and impotent rage underneath the smooth surface as Odin tries to lecture him into compliance. Loki just bows and offers food and drink, showing the king his garden and entertaining him with the sound of his lyre. It's as impersonal as he can make it and it has the desired effect. Where at first it was daily torture, now almost a whole moon passes before he sees Odin again. And still his sentence hasn't been named.

Nonetheless the visits grate on him and unless he focuses intently on the lyre he can't not listen to Odin talk about the everyday dealings of court life and how he misses his youngest son, who always had valuable input and was such a formidable warrior. But alas, war had claimed him and now Odin was left alone to try and guide Thor on his path to become a good king.

Loki knows it's a play. A ploy to get him to confess and beg for redemption. But he won't. He'll stay quiet and calm and wait until the chance comes to escape and take revenge. On them and on the Chitauri and on Midgard. Or maybe just escaping would be good. He could return to Jotunheim and get their support. Maybe he'd even manage to take the Casket on the way out, so would have an offering of peace. He's sure they'll be able to break his ties and free him. It would already be nice to just get away from Asgard. Even without getting rid of his bonds. He really just wants to be his own master again, even if it means he has to hunt and hide on some remote plane.

But until he gets away he will remain in his rooms and play hermit. He'll stay silent and unthreatening and polite. And once they've forgotten about him he'll move on and be done with this place and its inhabitants.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other scenes you'd be interested in seeing, or other persons you want to have interacting with Loki, feel free to write it in the comments or ask me on tumblr (entangledwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
